And the Wet Rug
by knee-knee
Summary: Max and Caroline attend a flat party thrown by Sophie. One-shot written for a prompt on Tumblr. Maxoline.


_PROMPT TIME - Max and Caroline go to a house party together. They're both drinking but Caroline drinks a bit too much and starts majorly flirting with Max. She ends up pulling Max into a cupboard and making out with her._

A/N: So I received this prompt on Tumblr and this is what happened. There needs to be more Maxoline fanfics, get on it guys!

And the Wet Rug

Max was drunk. Not quite as drunk as Caroline, but the beer had blurred her edges and burned away the worries that had been bubbling ever since their cupcake shop had closed. For once, she was relaxed; she could feel the tension melt from her shoulders at every sip so she swigged at little more eagerly. Attending Sophie's impromptu flat party with a crate had been one of their better decisions. Caroline certainly seemed to be enjoying herself, she was bouncing about to the music pumping from the tiny stereo, tottering slightly on her heels. Oleg and Sophie were shaking it a little too enthusiastically on the make shift dance floor, a limb shot out – Max wasn't sure who's – and Caroline's drink flew from her hand, hitting the floor and frothing out over the rug. She shrieked, dove for it then slapped her hand over the top as she made for the sink.

"Max! Help, where are the towels?!" She flung the almost-empty can into the sink with a tinny thud and turned to Max with her wet hands raised.

"Here," Max tossed her a cloth and settled back against the countertop as Caroline mopped herself. "Shame you got in the way of Oleg's mating dance. Guy's a regular John Travolta."

"Hm well Sophie's rug is soaked now and it's his fault not mine." Max snorted into her drink and shot her a look. Caroline didn't notice, her forehead creased as she finished drying her hands. "Eww my fingers are still sticky."

"That's what she said," Max wiggled her eyebrows at Caroline and earned herself a beer soaked cloth to the face. She shook it off and flung it into the sink where the last of the beer had frothed out down the drain. Caroline popped the top on a new can and held a fresh one out to her which Max accepted, draining the dregs in her last. They stood in comfortable silence for a while, eyeing each other over the rim of their drinks. Despite the wet splotches down the front of Caroline's vest and shorts, Max still marvelled at how she managed to look like she'd just stepped out of one of those fashion magazines she was always stealing from the library. She was dressed in complete opposition; a pair of skin tight jeans and plaid shirt, it was just a flat party after all. Breaking eye contact she turned to Earl as he approached with a bottle of whiskey and wide smile.

"Ladies, want a proper drink?" It wasn't really a question; he had already reached for the cupboard containing the glasses. "Sophie's girls know how to party, sheesh, reminds me of my time on tour. A brother always attracts the best company when he plays an instrument." He had a huge grin on his face as he handed the girls their drinks. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped, nodding to a mature woman who was beckoning him from the porch swing. "Looks like I'm needed, excuse me girls." They watched him saunter over and sit down next to his admirer who instantly leaned to whisper into his ear.

"Earl's got game," Caroline stated as she took the first sip of her whiskey. As soon as it hit her throat she pulled a face.

"You barely even drank any!" Max scoffed and took a healthy swallow of her own whiskey to make a point. "Throw it back, dare you."

"Don't be such a child, I'm fine sipping it."

"Wimp."

"Fine," Caroline flung her head back and drained her glass; shrieking and pulling her 'orgasm face' before eyeing Max triumphantly. "Now you."

"Ha!" Max necked hers without flinching and slammed her glass onto the counter.

"Again," Caroline reached for the bottle Earl had left and slopped a healthy amount into each glass. She raised hers and waited for Max to follow suit. "Cheers."

After a few whiskeys of increasing measures Max's fingers were tingling and she didn't resist as Caroline dragged her to dance. She couldn't be sure but she thought more guests had arrived because the flat was packed; they had to weave through bodies to get a decent space between the porch swing and the spot where Sophie's chandelier was hanging from its frame. A generic dance song was blaring, nothing Max knew but her body moved to it easily thanks to the alcohol. Caroline knew it of course; she was singing the lyrics and gesturing at Max dramatically. The crowd pressed in tighter and Max found herself dancing with Caroline a little closer than either of them were used to. She almost stopped, part of her booze-soaked brain screaming, but shrugged it off with a flick of her hair. Her knees grazed Caroline's whenever she moved and she grabbed her hand, raising it above their heads and looking into her friend's whiskey-bright eyes. When she brought their hands down, dropping Caroline's over her own shoulder as she inched closer to let Han squeeze past (he was yelling into his phone looking stressed), the blonde's eyes went wide and Max was startled when she jerked her collar and started to drag her out of the crowd. Max tried to ask her where they were going over the music but it became clear when Caroline yanked the front door open and they burst into the corridor. The shock of colder air raised gooseflesh along their arms which only grew worse when Caroline backed her into the corner of the stairwell.

"Caroline, wha- mmph!"

Caroline tugged harder on Max's shirt collar and she kissed her hard. A gasp bubbled up Max's throat but it turned to a groan when Caroline pressed herself firmly against her. Max's eyes closed as she returned the kiss, a hand finding its way to Caroline's waist and the other flying out to steady them against the wall. She wondered how long this had been brewing but quickly decided she didn't care as she felt Caroline nip at her lower lip and tasted the whiskey on her partners tongue.


End file.
